Jessica Lynn Mariano
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Rory and Jess slept together the night the Inn caught fire and though Jess did leave he left a surprise and also heartbrake.  Read and Review please...
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls cause if I did the show would still be making new episodes.

Her heart was still a memory as she looked at the shallow cemetery's grave stone which read in sad hurt script…

_Never shall this soul be forgotten  
__She will be bound to this world  
__With her parents love  
__Here lies  
_**_Jennifer May Mariano  
_**_May 10, 2003- May 11, 2003_

She could still see her daughter's beautiful eyes that so resembled her father's from the one day that she had been able to hold her little girl only hours before she had died. It had been the worst day of Rory Gilmore's life to lay her infant child into a bassinet which held only one of the many small bodies of the children lost in the world.

Rory had never had the opportunity to tell Jennifer's father that she had even been pregnant before she had been put to rest. Jess had left because of a minor situation that he couldn't deal with involving school for him. He had loved Rory and had he known of her pregnancy he would have love their children also.

"Mommy," said the little girl at Rory's side. Jessica was Jennifer's twin sister and she had been the one to have survived. Every time Rory looked at her four year old daughter she still wished the Jenny had stayed with them. Jesse was still too young to understand what happened to her sister and it killed Rory to even talk about her. "Mommy, I don't like when you cry." Snuffled the toddler making Rory smile a little bit at how innocent Jesse was.

"I know baby, its just when mommy sees Jenny it makes her cry because I lost her and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you too." Rory let a watery smile glass over her face as she laid the tulips on Jenny's grave stone and kissing it whispering "we love you Jenny."

"bye-bye Jenny" Jesse said waving to the headstone and walking out of the small Stars Hollow cemetery and making her way to Luke's alongside her mother. The road was always deserted in the early mornings around the area and for that Rory was always thankful so she could pull herself together before the people of Stars Hollow decided that she needed to cheer up.

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

Luke's looked different this morning as Rory and Jesse walked into the diner full of people. It was this full in the mornings and that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention, what did though was the lingering Metallica t-shirt that was being worn be someone behind the counter. Rory's heart caught in her chest when the guy wearing the t-shirt turned out to be non-other then Jess Mariano working behind the counter smiling nonchalantly to the customers he was serving. He slipped an obvious bottle blond his phone number as he delivered her an order of pancakes.

Rory couldn't handle anymore, she ran out of the diner tears leaking like faucets from her eyes leaving Jesse their, to fend for herself. Rory started to hyperventilate after the door closed behind her and she began sobbing.

**GMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM**

"Grandpa," Jesse said looking for Luke because she didn't know why her mommy had left.

"Who you looking for kiddo," Jess said having heard her call for someone.

"My grandpa," she said staring at the man smiling innocently at him.

"What's his na…" Jess was about to finish when Luke scooped Jesse up in his arms flying her around in his arms.

"Grandpa," she giggled hugging Luke tightly.

"Hey monkey, where's your mommy?" Luke said having just gotten downstairs. He knew what Rory would do if she saw Jess and he had a feeling she was somewhere nearby.

"She left, crying again. I don't like when mommy cries." She said frowning up at Luke.

"Neither do I honey, come on lets get you to Li Li's" Luke said leaving the diner in the hands of his nephew.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Li Li," Jesse yelled and Lorelei scooped the little girl up as she had come running at her.

"Monkey, what are you doing here? Where's that mom of yours?" She asked hugging Jesse close to her.

"Lorelei I'm going to go out and look for her. She saw him before I was able to talk to her." At that one statement Lorelei clutched Jesse to her and nodded Luke off, telling him to go find Rory who Lorelei had a feeling was a wreck right now.

_**Authors Note////**_

Rory went to Yale for three months before she stopped and just stayed throughout her pregnancy. Jess NEVER returned within the years after he left after Keg.Max. Luke and Lorelei got married when Jesse was a year old and Jess did get his life together. Li Li is Jesse's nickname for Lorelei because she feels she is too young to be a grandma.


	2. Painful Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls cause if I did the show would still be making new episodes.

**GMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM**

Rory sat alone in the gazebo sobbing at the thought of him being their. She was so scared, and all she wanted was to go hide under her bed and not come out for weeks.

"Rory," it was him, his cool collected voice penetrated her thoughts and she looked up to find Jess staring at her with wide eyes. She curled into a ball, willing him to leave her alone to herself.

"Li Li, mommy over their with new diner man," another more chipper voice came in. "Mommy," Jesse said jumping into her mother's arms unaware of her discomfort.

"Rory, who in the world is this little one," Jess said sitting down next to Rory and saw the all too familiar eyes clouded over with pain.

Rory did something highly unexpected, she handed Jesse to her confused and unknown father then proceeded to run the cemetery. Jess looked down at the little girl who was smiling at him then she frowned when she noticed where her mother had gone.

"Mommy's gonna cry again." Jesse said and Jess followed in the same direction as Rory in the same direction as she did with Jesse on his heals.

"Rory," Jess said in no more then a whisper when he saw the woman he loved sitting beside a head stone which to his surprise was right next to his grandparents. She was sobbing again and Jess wanted to hold her but then he realized the name engraved on the headstone and the broken words that held so much sadness within them.

"Mommy we saw Jenny today." Jesse said sitting beside her mother on the cold grass.

"I know honey, but I think he should see her too." Rory sniffed and looked up at Jess telling him to look down at the headstone. She didn't know that he had already seen the painstakingly obvious words and his hands were balled into fists.

As Rory's head lifted she saw the fury raging within his eyes. She knew she deserved it but she didn't want their daughter to witness his very bad temper. The tears continued to ride down her cheeks and all she could do was stand and face the music.

He slid to the ground shocking her, the anger now radiating a great despair that Rory knew all to well as the look she held when she had lost Jenny.

He slid his rough though gentle hands across the marble of the grave marker and tears sprung from his eyes. The pain now emanating from deep within him and she could see the many mixed emotions in his chocolate orbs.

"Why," was all Jess could get out when Luke came up from the road looking pained towards the pair. He took point while Rory looked down at the place her baby would forever rest.

"I wouldn't let her." Luke said preparing for the anger that his nephew would surly throw towards him.

"You, Luke, I could have handled it and then maybe…" Jess stopped just short of the sobs that were near to brake from his tight throat.

"It wasn't either of yours fault the Jenny didn't make it. Rory had, had great strain through her entire pregnancy and when she found out she was having twins it made it worse. She was always scared and though she did everything she was supposed to, she lost Jenny. The doctor's said that it had been a miracle that Jesse had even survived." Luke took a look at the grave stone and he just felt a pang in his heart for the young couple.

"Rory, if I had known, I would have been their and I would have kept you from all the stress. I just, DAMMIT, why didn't anyone, tell me that the woman I had fallen in love with had been pregnant with my children. Were you ever going to tell me or would I just not exist? Jesse, I don't even no her and yet she…you deprived me of MY daughter and the grief of loosing her sister. I would have been their…" Jess' rant was being heard all over town.

Miss Patty ushered Lorelei in the studio so that the little girl she kept with her did not here everything that was going on. The words flying out of Jess' mouth shouldn't have been heard by the girl and Lorelei along with everyone else hoped that she didn't hear as much as they had.

**GMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM**

"After," Rory choked out "after I lost Jenny, I was a wreck. My mom and Luke cared for Jesse for almost a year after we came home. She didn't have any idea who Jenny was because my mom and Luke thought it would be easier on her and me if we didn't talk about her. They were wrong. After I finally was able to handle life again, I took Jesse to Jenny's grave with me and ever since I have taken her here to this very spot to talk to her sister." Rory had silent tears coming down her face again but she didn't care.

"That STILL doesn't explain to me WHY you didn't tell me about OUR girls. I could have mourned the loss of Jenny with you or maybe with me around you WOULDN'T have lost her. We could have told Jesse the truth TOGETHOR and yet you all still kept me in the dark." Jess screamed accenting greatly on the pain that they had just put on him.

"Would you, would you have come here, even if that meant raising a family with a woman you…" she gulped trying to keep her water fall of tears back, "you left, pregnant and alone to deal with the fallout. I couldn't handle anything after you left. I wouldn't talk or do anything; I couldn't because of all the pain built up inside me. The only reason I am standing here is because Jesse needed me. My mom and Luke couldn't be her parents. She needed her mother and she needed the truth even if telling her the truth meant ignoring you and forgetting you. I did that so I could stay steady in the dark tunnel I had fallen through the day we buried Jenny and Jesse is the only person keeping me from falling apart every time I walk around this town." She yelled at him voicing exactly why she did what she had.

**GMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM**

Luke had started walking half-way through the yelling match and he glared at Taylor who had pulled out his binoculars for observation and Kirk who had begun to ascend the steps toward the small town cemetery, he stopped and rushed back to the diner which was full of people looking around to see what all the ruckus outside was all about.

"Grandpa," Jesse's small voice said as he entered the dance studio to retrieve his wife and granddaughter.

"Luke, how bad is it out their?" Lorelei asked wiping a stray tear that had escaped her before she could even talk again.

"Not good, he is so angry but…but I think they may be able to get through it if they let out all the built up anger file out. I just wish they would move to different spot because this could get worse if they stay their." Luke whispered into Lorelei's ear before taking her into his arms and letting her cry for everything. Her daughter, granddaughters, and lastly the nephew she gained in marrying Luke. She didn't know how everything was going to turn out and she was terrified for everyone involved.

_**AN/**_

_Things are going to be hard for the next couple chapters but it will lead to some amazing experiences if you keep reading and reviewing. HINT HINT_

_much love  
Elizabeth_


	3. Family Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls cause if I did the show would still be making new episodes.

**A/N Special Thanks to Purpleribbons for getting me out of my funk. **

**Chapter 3: Family Bonding **

"I could have been their Rory!" Jess bellowed terrifying the townspeople who had yet to find an enclosed space to hide in.

"And done what? Been their and held my hand or looked after Jesse as I fell into the abyss known as my subconscious. I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Rory screamed the tears falling in waves now wiping all of the mascara she had on, drip dangerously to her mouth.

"It would have been nice to know that I had a daughter for the last FOUR YEARS! As you so eloquently put it, I would have been their as much as I could for you after Jenny died. I would have helped to raise Jesse and I would have tried everything possible, just to HELP YOU!"

"Just leave it be Jess, what's done is done and I just can't talk to you about this right now." Rory said calming herself as best she could and went in the direction of Luke's to go get Jesse before she could within two feet of the street Jess took firm hold on her upper arm and spinning her toward him.

"We're not finished Rory, I want a good solid reason as to WHY you didn't tell me the truth. We made love and it was the only time I had true feelings for someone and that night resulted in the girls even though Jenny didn't survive she was still ours." Jess pulled her to him so her would directly into her soft icy orbs.

The tears slid bye with painful slowness as she looked into his once fury filled eyes now soft chocolate pools and let out with a strangled voice "You were gone," she said falling to the ground her face now even with his knees. "You were gone and I couldn't do or say anything, I felt alone and I just couldn't really pull myself together long enough to even try. Then your mom when she showed up here I was so happy to have her here because she helped a lot after everything happened." Rory's tears were steadily slowing as she looked into the pained eyes of the man she had always loved and said "I'm sorry."

He could here her choked sobs turning into slight whimpers just before she passed out at my feet, on reflex by his guess she curls into a ball as the sleep takes over her. '_How can she sleep in the middle of the road?'_ He asked himself before he scooped the slumbering beauty into his arms and walked over to the dance studio where he had scene Lorelei and Luke take Jesse when the argument had gotten rather heated.

* * *

"It's not nice to leave in the middle of a conversation UNCLE Luke. She went along with not telling me because she was scared of being left alone when she already was." Jess said laying Rory on one of the loose mats that coated the studio giving it a bit of a homey feeling, "and Liz my dearest loving mother, that was low not calling me to tell me to come back but forget it I'm here now so…" Jess looked down at Jesse and bent down eye level with the small girl.

Jesse looked at Jess and at first was a little frightened and then she wrapped her arms around his neck for him to pick her up. Jess was slightly confused at first but understood completely after looking at Lorelei, he picked her up she rested her head on his muscular shoulder.

"Uh um, Jesse what in the world…"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" the little girl had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder and the entire studio turned into whispers of laughter.

"That's not something you see everyday handsome." Miss Patty walked up to Jess and looked at the slumbering girl in his arms.

"Jess I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you it's just that Rory didn't want me to and she was in so much pain that I couldn't do anything that would hurt her so…" Liz said from the corner looking at her son whom she knew was furious with her but was surprised to see his expression not of anger but of understanding.

"Forget it mom, I know you were what was best for me, Rory and Jesse at the time so, its fine I understand." Jess said shifting Jesse a little so his arms didn't fall asleep. "Luke I'm going back to the diner and you can tell Rory I'm with Jesse when she wakes up?" Jess asked looking at his uncle whom he was angry with but now understood everything.

"Sure, I'll tell her but be prepared for questions half the town is their right now." Luke said as Jess made his way out of the crowded studio with everyone else who had been jammed in their and went to the diner intent on laying HIS daughter down for nap and he could learn some of the stuff he had missed out on while her was gone.

* * *

"Are you ok, what are you doing with her, where are you going" the questions were flooding the minute he stepped in the door and he answered all of them with a glare.

He trudged up the stairs to the small apartment where he was staying ever since he got back with Jesse snug in his arms. She had buried her nose into his chest and this made him laugh and think '_like mother, like daughter' _he remembered all the times Rory had done the same thing back when they were together.

He sat the four year old down on Luke's bed, and pulled out the photo album Luke had in his old dresser it was obvious he hid everything he treasured in it. While Jesse was calmly snoozing beside him he decided to take at the pictures that had been taken within the past four and a half years.

The first picture was exactly what Jess expected Lorelei, Luke and a pregnant Rory surrounded by the entire town. Everyone looked happy except for Rory who in the picture was fumbling with the long maternity t-shirt she had been wearing. While everyone else in the picture smiled, silent tears were leaving Rory's eyes and Jess saw the pain in how she was feeling.

The next picture was at Jess' guess just after Rory had the girls because they were all three of them their staring back at him Rory smiling at the camera the girls gurgling in response to the bright light. They did look exactly alike; Jenny and Jesse were identical right down to the fingers.

The rest of the photos included Luke and Lorelei's wedding, grandparent's day for the last four years and everything that would revolve around on Jesse. Then came the picture that caught Jess' attention the most. It was of Rory, Lorelei and Jesse holding up a big banner that said "Baby Danes Coming to a home near you." Jess couldn't help but laugh this was a recent picture he could tell because Jesse looked exactly as she did now in the picture. His Uncle was going to be a father with Lorelei none the less Jess smiled for them and decided to put the album away and go make some coffee.

* * *

The smell of the coffee woke the little girl quickly and she sleepily moved into the kitchen where Jess sat going over one of his manuscripts. She suppressed a giggle at the serious look glittering of his face.

"Elixir of Life," Jesse said going over to Jess and poking his shoulder which was now at her reach because he was sitting down.

The words caught the writer off guard but he knew the minute they were said that Jesse was her mother's daughter. Rory and Lorelei had always been coffee addicts since he had met them. Jess smiled his crooked smile down at her and pulled out a thermos with a sippy top to it and handed it to Jesse, smiling again at her happy expression after the warm bitter liquid passed her tiny lips. The content face in front of him made Jess wonder how much more Jesse was like Rory and how much of him was in the little girl.

"Jesse, do you read?" His question was answered quickly when she pointed to the loaded bookcase in the center of the room that was filled to the brim.

"Mommy reads them to me every night, she tries to read me Ayn Rand but I make her switch to Hemmingway and every time I do that she says that I'm just like you, or at least I think she means you because you're my daddy right?" Jess was on top of the world at that moment he wouldn't have to explain to the small child who he was.

"Yeah I am Jesse; apparently you're a lot like me just like you are your mother. I love Hemmingway too see," he said pulling the book out of his pocket the read **A Farewell to Arms. **

"Mommy hates that one but I think it's really good. I wish I had known you before daddy, because you could have read to me and you wouldn't have had to get mad with mommy when you met Jenny."

* * *

_A/N_

_**Ok so how do you all like it took me forever I know and I am sorry, thanks for the reviews and please add more so I can write more. Again Purpleribbons thanks for the help I just needed a boost. **_

_**Review Please…**_

_**Elizabeth **_


	4. Reflection

I am so sorry it took so long to update I am pushing myself to update all of my fics right now and hopefully I succeed, writers block be damned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls cause if I did the show would still be making new episodes.

The time spent with new daughter was amazing to Jess. He had come to Stars Hollow that day only to do a meet and greet with Luke and Liz but when laying eyes on Rory and the child who she had attempted to hold back from him something in him broke, like a dam of emotions he had kept concealed since he had left the Hollow all those years ago.

He found he loved his new found daughter, and that was figured out only after only spending a couple hours with the girl. Rory had come to take Jesse back to there house, which happened to be the Crap Shack or the actual house that Rory had grown up in. Lorelei and Luke had moved to a house just after they married just outside the town limits. Jess was staying in the office space formerly known as Luke's apartment until he could find a more permanent thing nearby.

Truncheon the publishing company he and a few friends had created flourished in there prime location of Philadelphia. After repeated sales and successes with there magazine and released collection of short stories and novels and everything else the group of four finally decided that it was time to look into spreading there wings and there first stop was to purchase a new building to settle another branch of the semi-successful Truncheon Books Publishing Company in another location. Jess had been _'elected'_ to scout around for available spaces and he chose Connecticut as his first one, he knew people in the area and it would do him well to work and build a new branch up to rival the original.

Finding out about Jesse and even the pain the Rory went through in loosing Jesse's twin made him all the more sure that he should find a way to spread Truncheon out to Connecticut just to spend time with his family. Jesse was like a small carbon copy of her mother and Jess knew that he was already wrapped around the child's tiny fingers. He caught himself wondering more than once while looking at the little girl if Jenny, had she been granted the chance to live, would have looked the same way.

As he walked around the town square at only minutes passed midnight Jess decided to turn and disappear to his favorite space in the tiny little Hamlet of a town.

The bridge was in much better condition then it had been in his teens, it had been a place of great revelation and great promise to the then troublesome up and coming young man he had been. It was the place where when he had royally pissed Luke off, his uncle in a fit of unknown rage, pushing the seventeen year old Jess off and he landed unceremoniously in the lake at its side, drenched from head to toe in the water.

It was the place where he and Rory had there first 'date' though secretly Jess knew he couldn't call it that but that day after winning a date with her for the bid-a-basket day had been the first time that they had really gotten to know each other. The bridge was also where the couple had first agreed to try going out, just after the dance marathon when that jack-ass Dean Forester had broken up with her in front of everyone. Finally, the bridge was where, without a doubt Jess and Rory's twin daughter's Jesse and Jenny had been conceived.

The night the fire happened at the inn everything was shaken to the ground around Rory, her home, or rather the first place she and her mother had lived on their own had gone up in smoke and Rory being neither scared or hurt just needed to have someone, namely Jess, hold her while she cried for the loss. It had started out as just that, holding Rory while she cried, or when she was telling him the significance the Inn had on her life.

**As Lorelei would say "DIRTY" scene coming up. **

_After a particular long tale about Rory, at the age of six, spilling grape juice on a previously white carpet and the following hounding the occurred from not only her mother but her substitute grandmother Mia had given her, Jess kissed Rory, hard as she finished a humongous laughing fit. The kiss was full of joy and love and Rory was pulled into it without a lingering thought. _

_Jess had been reclined on the bridge; laying flat on his back when he had pulled Rory, whose head had been laying on his chest, up to kiss her soft elegant lips covered only lightly in a shimmering lip gloss. He tasted the cherry flavor on her mouth as he licked at it asking, begging, for entrance. She granted his request and together there tongues fought for dominance, during this task, Jess had rolled over trapping Rory between his hard and hungry body and the bridge. _

_Jess' lips moved down, and he began feasting on Rory's raging pulse point which was beating like a bongo drum in response to his ministrations. As Jess' hands began to move too Rory became all too aware of the proximity of those hands. He placed one strategically just beside her left breast, catching it a few times as his hands rushed to move up and down her torso, Rory's were doing similar actions on Jess body and he seemed to be liking that as much as she was enjoying what he was doing to her. _

"_Jess it…" she whimpered when his hand became considerably courageous and lightly tweaked one of her straining nipples. She rubbed more into his hand wanting more of the sharp feeling that made her feel amazing in ways she had never even envisioned. _

**END DIRTY**

The feelings were incredible, though Jess was careful of his actions he took every moment with Rory that night to the very depth of his soul marking it as one of the singular most spectacular days of his life. Neither of them had been thinking about anything but each other that night and the twins were clear proof though Jess, now having the chance to know at least one of the children born from that night, wouldn't regret it or his own thoughtlessness because of the miracle that had occurred.

Yes now knowing the truth Jess wished he had stay, did he wish that perhaps it was another point in life? Sure, but in truth, all he wanted now was to be a father to the child he had left. He wouldn't be like Jimmy who weaseled out at the last second. He would be there for his daughter now that he knew, and he would do everything that not having a dad had taught him to, including care for his child.


End file.
